Her Angel of Music
by Midnitewishez
Summary: Tragedy strikes on Jude Harrisons 18th birthday. She's thrown from the busy streets of Toronto to the occult halls of Dubhagan Castle Scotland...
1. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

_Most people that read this are going to wonder about "Angel of Music". I deleted that story and am now recreating it with "Her Angel of Music". This story is going to be different in a number of different ways and have more of a direction. The castle I am using is the __Burg Rheinstein__ in Germany, I renamed it and its now in Scotland. Also, the chapters are titled after songs either from Phantom of the Opera or Celine Dion or maybe even Enya. I hope you enjoy._

**Story Teaser**

_Everything in Jude Harrisons life is going perfect. She has a platinum album, dreamy boyfriend and producer Tom Quincy, and her 18th birthday is just around the corner. But on that night it all falls apart, and Jude is left hanging as Tom disappears from her world forever. The anguish proves to be too much and she spirals out of control forgeting the only man she may ever love... _

Or so she thought.

Jude is thrown from the busy streets of Toronto to the occult halls of Dubhagan Castle Scotland, where she tries to regain the ties to her forgotten past. A figure shrouded in the shadows of his own tortured past becomes her obsession as shes drawn closer and closer to him.. Trying to heal the wounds still bleeding. But she never knew he would become the key to unlock the past within her, or that of her heart...

As he becomes Her Angel of Music.


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Call the Man

"_Close the door  
Shut the world away  
All the fight's gone from this wounded heart  
Across the floor  
Dreams and shadows play  
Like wind blown refugees"_

It was around 3 a.m. when Jude walked up the steps to her house. Jamie walked beside her as they laughed at some private joke. It felt good to smile, freeing her from the demons surrounding everything she loved in this world.

Her eighteenth birthday was a disaster, ending with her heartbroken and alone. That is until Jamie stepped in and led her away from her problems, or problem. Her only problem was and always will be Tom Quincy. Her now ex-boyfriend.

Catching him kissing your sister is the bottom line. She could work through the public humiliation, and the bitter rejection; but the cheating? That she could never forgive or forget. Not when her heart was on the line.

Glancing back at Jamie, Jude knew she was lucky. She had one of the best friends anyone could ask for, and she was more grateful than she could ever say.

"Its three a.m. what's up with all the house lights on?" Jamie asked as they ascended the steps towards the front door.

Frowning, Jude eyed the brightly lit windows. "I don't know."

The jingling of keys broke the momentary silence as Jude fiddled with the locks on the door. Once the clear 'click' was heard, she pushed open the door and walked into the house, Jamie only a step behind her.

She eyed the living room as she made her way in and went wide with the sight that greeted her.

Five pairs of eyes fixed upon her as she stopped in her tracks. A sudden dread paralyzed all motor actions. The smile that was previously plastered on her face disappeared and died.

Jamie stopped behind her as he took in the scene before them. Silently he stood back.

"Jude…" Sadie said. Her voice dying before it even began as she closed her eyes and pressed her face into Kwest's neck.

"Jude…" This time it was Portia. Her eyes filled with tears and Jude became fascinated with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" Portia choked out.

In those three small words, Jude's whole world froze. As her dad, Darius, Portia, Sadie, Kwest and Jamie stood there staring at her; everything stopped. One moment time stood still, one moment before it all fell apart.

A Few Days Later………………………………………………………………………….

"Jude!"

Jude kept walking.

"Jude! Stop! I need to talk to you, please…" Sadie begged as she followed her sister across the crowed room.

But Jude didn't want to stop and she sure as hell didn't want to talk. For the past few days she has made it through without saying anything other than a few words. Talking required energy and that was something she just didn't have much of lately. She was tired, so tired she didn't sleep at night; so tired she barely made it out of bed this morning. Last thing she wanted was to talk with the person partially to blame for all of what's happening.

"Jude… I'm begging you to just listen. Please." Sadie cried out.

Jude stopped suddenly and took a deep breath before turning around. Sadie looked at her gratefully.

"I'm listening." Was all Jude said.

Sadie winced at the tone of her voice. "About what happened that night…"

"There's no need to bring up what's dead and buried Sadie."

Jude's tone striked out like a whiplash and Sadie took it as a blow. The bitter pun wasn't lost on her.

"Yes there is." Sadie stated forcefully. "I can't let you go on hating him, not when he doesn't deserve it. Not this time."

Jude rolled her eyes at her sister, obviously not caring.

"It was my fault Jude! I kissed him!" Tears escaped through Sadie's lashes as she sobbed the words. "If you want to hate someone, then hate me! But don't punish yourself hating him. It was my fault! Mine. All mine. Not his."

Jude watched the tears flow down her sister's face, wishing she could feel that. All she felt was cold and numb. Ever since she found out, it all became an abstract idea. A movie she was just anther character on. At night she'd try to cry, she'd try to feel something. But it was useless. She just couldn't. She was too tired to feel.

And she was too tired to face her sister.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Darius' voice boomed over the crowded lobby. Jude thanked whatever lucky star she was born under for the distraction from Sadie's conversation.

"We are gathered here in memory of Tom Quincy; renowned producer and remarkable musician and friend. He was one of the best employees anyone could ask for and devoted his heart and soul into everything he did, whether he wanted to or not..."

Jude lost track of the words Darius said as she glanced around her. The lobby of G-Major was crammed with various men and women dressed in black, some looked bored, other had tears streaming down their faces. The flowers decorating tables and the pictures surrounding the room became a haze of people and objects. Jude closed her eyes and shook her head regaining her awareness.

"Jude…Jude…"

Looking up she met Darius' gaze a little disoriented.

"Jude… Did you have something you wanted to say?" Darius spoke into the mike, hedging her along.

"Oh." Was all Jude said as she started towards the mike on the top of the stairs. Once she reached Darius, he back up while giving her a peck on the cheek. She was left alone before the group, all eyes waiting patiently for her words.

Jude glanced around the room meeting everyone's eyes, slightly lost as to what to say.

"Tom Quincy was…" She met a pair of sorrowful brown eyes of a stranger, and quickly glanced away.

"He was…" Meeting a pair of green eyes, Jude got caught in the tears flowing freely from their eyes. "He…he…Uh…"

Panicking her eyes roamed around the room catching every anguish look. Her breathing becoming harsher and harsher, she tried desperately to such air into her lungs. Each time they felt heavier. Her eyes traveling wildly around the room, faces becoming blurry.

Until suddenly, her eyes stopped; fixed on a picture in the back of the room. Blown up to a large canvas sat Tommy and her goofing off like always. She had made some wise crack about his hair and possible STD's and before she knew it he was chasing her out of the studio. They ended up in the alley with most of G-Major following them. Tommy grabbed her about her waist and lifted her off the ground as they both laughed. And that's where the moment froze in time, that one second marked on the picture. Just one.

But it was enough. Jude caught herself on a sob as tears fell from her eyes. One by one, and she looked out into the crowd, meeting Sadie's gaze. She was as surprised as Jude.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Jude slowly walked backwards. She hit something hard, and two arms came around her from behind. Eyes locked on the picture haunting her from the back of the room. Another sob escaped from her throat as a fresh batch of tears were unleashed.

Suddenly she fought the arms binding her, needing to be free. Breaking away she ran for the nearest exit, which also happened to be the same alley mocking her from the picture.

Sadie went to follow her sister only to have a hand grasp her arm.

"Don't."

"She needs me Kwest." Sadie announced panicked.

"No she doesn't, Sadie. She needs to deal with this on her own. Give her some time." Sadie nodded brokenly before slipping in to Kwest's embrace.

Jude launched herself out the door and hit the wall opposite with her hands, stopping her momentarily. Taking a breath, she tried to breathe only to end in a sob. She closed her eyes as she tried gripping the bricks under her palms. Trying to support herself as she shaked uncontrollably.

Gravity won out and she became a sobbing heap on the dirty cement ground. Digging her fingers into the grime covering the streets and wrapping an arm around her middle; as she tried not to feel. The pain gripping at her insides getting deeper and deeper.

She gave a blood curdling scream, arching her head back before finally collapsing against the cold hard ground. She wept for what she had, for what she lost and for what she will never have again.

She wept for Tom Quincy.

"_Call the man  
Who deals in once upon a time  
Maybe he  
Can mend this broken heart of mine  
Shine a light ahead  
Now the future isn't clear  
Call the man  
He's needed here  
Call the man  
He's needed here"_


	3. Ch 1: Think of Me

**Chapter One**

_**Think of Me**_

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try._

_On that day, that not so distant day, _

_When you are far away and free,_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

Slipping off her sunglasses, Jude surveyed her surroundings. The same oak trees that led up the drive also shadowed the courtyard before the large stone building. Birds buzzed with excited noises, squawking every so often. Her eyes followed the colorful dots and the green ivy swallowing the castle. The landscape was cared for, but it was wild in its own. Someone who obviously loved this place liked it to look untamed, freedom; beautiful in its own natural splendor.

The castle itself rose hundreds of feet into the air, looming dangerously. There were windows scattered through the bricks, some large and some small. Towers peaked over from different edges of the building. It was completely made up of stone, varying from grey to yellow tinted.

"Would you take a look at this place?" Sadie announced carrying her suitcases with her as she stood beside Jude. "It's so dark…"

"And slightly disturbing," Kwest said from beside her.

Darius gave Kwest's shoulder a squeeze as he passed him, making the comment, "But look at those flowers. Beautiful."

Georgia rolled her eyes as she followed Darius to the large oak doors before them. Jamie came to stand beside Jude, looking at her oddly.

"You okay there?"

Jude nodded slightly before looking at him. "Yep."

"You almost looked like you were remembering something. Were you?" He asked hopefully.

Jude sighed and replied tartly, "Unknown castles in the middle of another country I've never been to are not going to spark some forgotten thought."

Annoyed she moved forward to stand behind Darius, the rest following, as he banged the iron knocker. They waited only a minute before the door creaked open to reveal a tall thin older man with gray hair. His face was stern and the wrinkles only added to it. He gave them all a once over glance, looking at Jude a moment longer than the others before speaking.

"Mr. Mills I presume?" His accent was deep and noticeably English.

"That's me," Darius announced puffing his chest out.

The old man swept his arm forward, gesturing for them to enter. They wondered into the building intriguingly.

The foyer had what looked curiously like marble floorings and white washed walls. Jude expected something almost darker to greet her. The walls were vaulted high with engravings she couldn't quite make out marked against the painted wood. A large chandelier hung above them with wax candles burning in it. She wondered for a moment how they got to the candles up that high.

A large staircase stood in the middle of the room leading to the second story. Large oak doors lined the wall above the stairs and disappeared into both sides. To the right and the left of the staircase there were large double doors painted white. A smaller door stood on the left side closed.

"Would you please follow me," It was more of a demand than a question as the old butler went to the left and led them into a spacious room.

It was colored in light blues and had a large stone fireplace. Antiques furnished the room, making it look probably how it did a hundred years ago. What caught Jude's eye was the painting about the fireplace. It was a family painting, wife and husband with a toddler, a child and what looked to be a man in his 20's. The man captured her attention. He looked so familiar with his dark hair and light blue eyes. She's seen him before, or someone that looked like him.

Jude shook her head. She must be losing it. Some things about her past she will never remember. She resigned herself to this fact long ago. A random painting from hundreds of years ago wasn't going to change that.

"The master will be with you in a moment. Make yourselves comfortable."

With those words, the butler left. Nobody really noticed as they looked about. Soon after fingering this and that they all met at the couches and chairs before the fireplace.

"Out of all the places to go," Jamie commented. "You couldn't choose someplace… normal?"

Darius shrugged and smiled. "I thought a completely different change of scenery was in order."

"But why here?" Portia asked confused as everyone else.

"Well, I have a little business in England I needed to take care of for our international sales. So I decided we could all come up and spend time away from the city and relax a little."

Everyone rolled their eyes knowing work was his motivation. The sounds of boots echoed into the room and everyone turned to look at the door. A large figure stood in the doorway. They went speechless, each for their own reason.

The figure was dressed in what could only be 17th century clothing. A tailored jacket, a cravat, a vest, and breaches, all completely black. His appearance seemed odd, like he belonged in another time. But not nearly as odd as the leather mask covering his upper half of his face from above the lips.

It was almost frightening. Whether he noticed their stares or not he didn't give sign to, instead he announce briskly.

"Welcome, everyone. If you will follow me I will show you were you are to stay." With that he turned around on his heel and walked back out.

It took everyone a moment to register what was happening and follow him. They scrambled forward as he ascended the stairs, speaking pointedly.

"Your bags are already in your rooms. If you need anything Mr. McCloud, the man you met at the door, will be able to assist you in anyway. The dinning room is located through the door to the left when you entered. Follow through the doors and you'll stumble upon it sooner or later. The kitchen is located next to it if you get hungry at any other time."

They had reached the second floor when he stopped and turned around looking at everyone. He motioned towards the right of the stairs and down the hallway.

"That is the east wing. You are not to enter that way under any circumstance. Do you understand?" His tone was biting and hard, everyone just nodded in response.

Except Jude. She just looked down the hall and eyed it before meeting the eyes hidden in darkness behind the mask. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, but he soon turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

They moved down the halls which where colored only by the dark red wood on the walls and the various statues and candles lighting the way. Only these candles were fake with light bulbs. He stopped suddenly at a door.

"Miss Sadie Harrison, these are your rooms." He motioned to the door across. "Mr. Kwest Williams, those are yours."

He then promptly turned and started walking again. Leaving Sadie and Kwest behind as they continued forward. He stopped on a few doors down before motioning to three doors.

"Miss Portia Mills, Mr. Darius Mills and a Mr. Jamie… er, sorry I seem to have forgotten your last name." He didn't sound the least bit sorry.

Jude glanced around wondering where her room was to be when he started walking on again without another word. She glanced back at everyone they gave her the same look as she disappeared down another hallway. Jude didn't know how many turns they made before they came before a door that looked rather different from the rest. The man opened the door and started up the circling stairs before she had time to register what was happening.

They stopped at another door much like the first. He opened it and entered, waiting for her to follow. Jude just looked around in astonishment.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to lock me in some forgotten tower." She murmured. He didn't say anything to her comment as he watched her reaction.

The room was circled and large. To the left of the door a large four-poster bed sat with a large canapé draped in white. To the left of the bed and across from the door sat French glass doors on a rise with two steps leading to it. A large armor and vanity sat to the right of the door and beside the bed on the opposite side as the French doors another door sat beside the one she entered. From what she could guess it led to a bathroom.

She took a peak to see there was running water and a toilet. Not to mention a large tube with a pipe running to a shower head. Turning back to the room she caught the man's attention again.

"Thank you," She said staring at him. "It's beautiful."

He made no comment as he just looked at her. Jude wished desperately that she could know what he was thinking.

He was such a weird mystery. He seemed so out of place but yet, he fit right in to his surroundings. The mask hid any knowledge of who he was and covered his eyes in shadows. The way he talked was deep and hard, but yet gentle in another way. It sounded familiar, but yet different. He was intimidating in look and manner, not to mention speech; but surprisingly enough Jude wasn't scared. More intrigued than anything.

"What's your name?" She asked, breaking the silence.

For a few moments she didn't think he'd respond. When he did his voice was hoarse, as if it was an effort to speak.

"James. James Macnair."

"Well Mr. Macnair, thank you for this room. It is really rather amazing."

"James." He interrupted.

"What?"

"James. Call me James."

"Okay, James." She gave him a small smile. He looked at her for a moment longer before nodding and leaving the way they entered. Jude stood staring after him for a moment before she turned away.

She wondered over to the large bed. Jude jumped up onto the bed and stared out the French doors. The balcony was beautiful with ivy and roses sparkling the cold stone, and the view of the ocean lay before her. She wondered why she got probably one of the most beautiful rooms and why she was the one so far separated from the rest of the group.

Putting all thoughts aside she went to unpack her luggage and then try to find her way back to everyone else. Maybe she should have left bread crumbs to lead her back.

After Jude was finished unpacking she made her way back to find the others. Only getting lost a few times and running into only a couple statues. She was walking down the main hall trying to figure out which door was whose. It was so confusing; they all looked the same as the last.

"Jude."

Jude screamed and whipped around to see Sadie standing there wide eyed.

"Sadie! Jesus!" Jude held her hand over her heart as it beat rapidly.

"Sorry." Sadie grinned a little moving out of the door way. Kwest came out behind her grinning too.

"Where's your room anyways?" Sadie asked looking down the hall to see Darius, Portia, and Jamie coming towards them.

Jude pointed down the hall and laughed a little, "Down there somewhere."

"How far 'down there' are we talking?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Uh… Now that I think about it I should have left those bread crumbs…" Jude thought back to her previous thought slightly amused.

"That far, eh?" Darius smirked. "Maybe he has a thing for pretty blondes?"

Portia smacked Darius and gave him a look Jude couldn't decipher. Darius got the message and wiped the smirk from his face.

"So, diner anyone?" He announced uncomfortably.

Everyone merely nodded; Kwest and Sadie shared a look and glanced at Darius before they started walking. Jamie was oblivious to what was transpiring and started walking down the hall. Jude on the other hand knew something was off about this little vacation. The small looks and odd vibes she kept getting where signs of their own.

Over the last year she had to watch for these kinds of moments. The ones where everyone walked on egg shells, avoiding something important. When she brought it up they just asked if she remember something, she never did; and then they went on like she was seeing things.

Jude knew better, but acted like she didn't see anything. They made their way down the stairs silently. Once at the bottom of the stairs they made their way through the large door to the right of the stairs. They came upon what seemed to be another large drawing room, furnished in yellows and greens much like the one they were brought to earlier.

They proceeded on to the large double door to the left, and came to a stop when they saw a large dinning table and chandelier. Six places were set, three on each side of the table. Jude sat beside Sadie and Kwest while Darius, Portia and Jamie accompanied the other side. A door at the far end opened allowing in two servants. They placed dishes of meats and vegetables in the middle of the table and filled their glasses with wine.

Once they disappeared back into the door and everyone started digging in, Jude broke the silence.

"Darius, what do you know about this James Macnair?"

Darius had been drinking his water, which he ended up spitting out at Kwest across from him.

"What?" He choked.

"What the hell!" Kwest wiped his face with his napkin.

Everyone ignored him as they focused on Darius and his reaction.

"I said James Macnair, that is his name right?" Jude asked perplexed. "I mean that's the name he gave me, was he lying?"

"Oh, uh… yes. Yes that's his name. Sorry," Darius tried to recover from his shock. "I thought you said… well I thought you said something else."

Portia gave him another look before taking a long hard sip of her wine. Jude watched her a moment before addressing Darius again.

"So what do you know about him?"

"Uh… Nothing really, just that he likes his privacy and rather wealthy. I was actually lucky to be able to get him to open his home to us."

"Why did you pick this place? I mean there must be lots of castles that are now hotels…Why here?"

"I was told about this place once by… a, uh, a good friend. He loved it here, and I thought it would be a good place to vacation." He was obviously uncomfortable.

"Did I know this… friend?" Jude asked hoping for something.

"Uh…Well…" Darius stumbled flustered.

Sadie had been reaching for something across the table when she knocked the water straight into Jude's lap. Soaking her pants instantly. Not to mention diverting her attention.

"Oh, Jude I am so sorry!" Sadie immediately grabbed the napkin only to toss some meat from Jude's plate that was smothered in sauce straight into her lap as well.

"Oh! Here let me help you." Sadie had been reaching to grab the meat when Jude held her hand up.

"No! Its fine," She picked the meat from her lap before rising. "I'll be right back; I think I saw a bathroom back there."

Jude had wondered only a part of the way back the way they came when she realized she wasn't going to find one and turned around. When she got back to the dining room she heard their voices talking softly.

"I really don't think she's going to remember Darius." It was Sadie.

"She'll remember." Darius' voice announced uncertainty. "She has to remember."

"But what if she doesn't?" Sadie asked. "It's been a year. One long, torturous year since the accident and she has totally blocked out that piece of memory. To her, he doesn't exist and never has."

"Why are you guys talking about him? Its better she forgets anyways." Jamie said forcefully.

"Why? So you can have the chance you never had before?" Jude could hear the anger vibrating through Sadie's voice. "Face it Jamie, whether she remembers or not, Jude isn't going to be falling into your arms."

There was a long silence until Portia interrupted it.

"There's no point in bickering like this. But if she does remember and wants to rip into someone, which trust me she will; I'm going to lead her straight to you Darius."

"I just hope it'll work…"

Jude turned and left at that point. She couldn't believe this. There was something going on here, an underlining current she couldn't understand.

Why bring her to a place far from home so she would remember this mystery guy?

Sighing, Jude walked through the castle, her mind replaying the conversation over and over. Trying to make sense of what was just revealed to her. She should have stayed and listened longer but she couldn't take it. Over the past few months this moment had been getting closer and closer. The moment she understood why they were always on edge. What they refused to speak about.

Before Jude knew it, she was outside.

She didn't know where she was going, just knew she needed to get away. Every step she took led her further and further into the sea of roses. The smell calmed her nerves. It was rich with a light drugging effect. The clear sky gave away to the bright stars shinning down, a canopy of heaven.

The path opened to a large fountain. It seemed like a vision from a dream, the water reflecting gently against the moon. The water rain from the top of a figure in the middle of the large stone pool.

Her eyes were drawn to a figure slumped over on a bench facing the fountain. Something about the shape of the body and the dark hair looking mused seemed familiar.

Jude closed her eyes as pain shot through her head. She tried rubbing her temples to relieve the sudden shock of nerves, but it didn't work. White dots slowly invaded her sight, shadows slowly coming into place forming a picture. A memory lost in the deep corners of her brain.

A hand touched her arm causing the image to disappear as her eyes shot open. She looked up to see James standing before her. She sensed rather than saw his concern.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She whispered closing her eyes again.

"Don't worry, are you alright?"

The worry laced into his raspy words made her open her eyes again.

"Yes," Glancing into the dark holes of his mask she had to catch herself before she lost her train of thought. "Yes, I just… I got this sudden headache. I'll leave you to…uh, whatever it is that you were doing."

She made a hand jester before trying to turn around. He caught and held her other hand while one rubbing at her temples. A desperate attempt to rid her mind of the pain.

"You should probably sit down a moment."

Glancing back up at him she shook her head. "No, really I'm fine. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Its fine, I insist."

He swept his arm towards the bench he previously occupied. Jude nodded a moment before moving towards it.

"Maybe just a moment."

They sat side by side, Jude hunched over trying vigorously to wipe the headache away. Slowly it started to fade, and moments later she opened her eyes. James sat staring towards the fountain. She sensed he really wasn't looking at it, lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you feeling better?"

Looking before her, she nodded. "Much, thank you."

They lapsed into silence. Jude looked at the statue in the fountain and was surprised to see two figures entwined intimately. The man had his hands wrapped around the woman's body and the woman's face was turned away, in fear, lust, or pain; you couldn't tell.

"What brings you out here?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Jude looked over. James studied her through the dark abbess of his mask. She could feel her eyes on her, watching, waiting… but for what?

"I just needed to… get out. And you?"

He was silent. She turned away thinking he wasn't going to answer.

"Needed to think."

She nodded absently, looking back at the fountain.

"Do you like the statue?"

Jude waited a few moments before responding. "I don't know. I can't tell if its two lovers or something else..."

"Like what?"

"Rape?" She turned her head back towards him. "What about you? What do you see?"

He didn't bother looking at the fountain before answering. "Beauty."

Jude stared at him. She didn't know if he was talking about her or the figures etched in stone.

"Beauty in rape?"

Finally he looked away from her and looked at the statue. "Beauty in love."

She followed his gaze. The figures could be taken in for lovers; the woman lost in her own desire and that of the man the loved. But just as well it could be the opposite.

"What were you running away from?"

Startled she swerved her face to look at his. He didn't look at her this time but kept his gaze on some distant thought.

"Who says I'm running away?"

He shook his head. "Nobody, it just seemed like you were running."

"I'm not running." He finally looked at her as she became defensive. "I'm not."

"Then you're mind perhaps?"

Jude frowned at him. "And what were you thinking about?"

She felt his eyes travel her face, searching for something. Not finding what he was looking for, he looked away.

"The past."

The way he said those two words sounded final and angry. Like he was finished talking. She hit the wrong note with him, like she wanted. He picks into her wounds, she'll pick into his.

Standing, Jude turned to him a moment. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I'm feeling kind of tired and I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight."

Her words were short and clipped. As she walked away, she felt his eyes on her until she disappeared back into the roses. She didn't know why but for some reason being accused of running away hit a raw cord with her. Something she buried, and a part of herself didn't want to be uncovered.

Maybe it had something to do with the man everyone had been talking about… Just thinking about it gave Jude another headache and she pushed it from her mind.

Sleep. That's what she needed. A very long nights rest. Tomorrow she'd worry about everything else.

But even when she went to sleep a memory played in the back of her head. Blurry but there haunting a once blissful dream.

"_Imagine me, trying too hard  
To put you from my mind._

_She may not remember me, but  
I remember her..."_

* * *

_What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Inbetween? Review please and let me know!_


End file.
